Just Like a Dream
by SPECIALGUY
Summary: Life is like a dream for Naruto Uzumaki. But what happens when that dream takes a turn for the worse.


Just Like a Dream

A/N I don't own anything except anything I myself made up. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Constructive criticism is a appreciated just try not to rip me a new asshole this is my first attempt at a story.

Prologue: Living the Dream

"How do we know we're really alive or just a dream?"

**Prologue:**

**Flashback 2 Years Ago**

Life was good for him. He had become strong, just as he had promised. Quite possibly he had become the strongest there ever was, overcoming his own mortality. He had good friends and a small family, all his troubles were behind him. He finally had what he always wanted in life, the acceptance of those around him and the love of a family all his own. But slowly his bright blue eyes dulled, the fire that once made his gaze so intense and breathtaking was gone. They lacked the passion he had for life that could be felt in the air as he walked by. His wife Yuki and his children Yashomuru and Ritsuki could feel it. Something had changed and he couldn't seem to shake the dark thoughts that brought it on from his mind and he intended to do something about it.

**End Flashback**

"Naruto what is wrong?" Yuki questioned. "You have been so quiet and you hardly sleep anymore. Please tell me what is wrong. How do we fix this? I feel like I'm losing you and everyday you slip farther and farther away from us." Her bright green eyes gazing into his begging for an answer.

"Nothing is wrong, what gave you…" he stopped speaking and found he could not lie to her face about this, the tears forming in her eyes broke all resistance to her questions. He gave a heavy sigh and took her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "It's just a few regrets I've had for a while catching up to me. It isn't you or anyone here, it's my damned past coming back to haunt me. Don't worry about it I already have plans to fix this and all will be well soon enough. Come with me and bring the children I have something to show you all." Yuki left the room to bring back the children and returned shortly his daughter Ritsuki held in her arms sleeping and his son Yashomuru following closely behind.

"Hey dad you wanted to see us?" Yashomuru smiled ear to ear in a manner reminiscent of Naruto's younger days.

" Yes son I have something to show you all. I have been working on a certain something for quite some time now and I am just about finished and I feel the need to explain what I am going to do." Naruto said, his tone serious but didn't quite match the smile on his face. So his children and Yuki followed him into the back yard where he had his workshop and he took them inside. This came as quite the surprise to his wife and children as it was the one area that he had forbidden them from entering as some of the seals he developed in there could be quite dangerous. They walked inside and gasped. There was a massive seal array inside the shack. Its pattern was intricate covering the whole room from floor to ceiling in a mass of twisting lines each so intricate that standing even a few feet a away the lines blurred and seemed to meld. Naruto allowed his family to take in his masterpiece, his brainchild, his greatest work. This seal was the culmination of billions of hours of thought and countless kage bunshins brainstorming possible ideas and methods. What had been 2 years for his family had been far longer to him. Indeed if one had decided to store all the energy he had put into his kage bunshin over the last 2 years they would have enough force to crack the planet in half a dozen times over. "This my family is what I have been working on for the last two years. It is quite possibly the greatest achievement any sealmaster. Indeed it is my greatest work and will grant me a power beyond imagination. I will correct the mistakes and broken promises of my past with this seal. However I must ask if you wish to come with me. I will not force this decision on any of you."

"Of course we'll come with you dad. What did you think we would do? Let you go adventuring on your own?" His son Yashomuru exclaimed as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. His mother and sister nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes I still think I married a baka." Yuki said with a smirk on her face. "To think my husband would think that there was even a possibility of me leaving him."

"Yeah daddy you're a baka." Little Ritsuki chimed in as she had by this time woken up.

"So it's agreed then we'll go together." Naruto said with a big grin on his face, the first true smile that had graced his features in a long time. "Alright it's time to give this baby a test run. Everyone to the middle of the seal!" He gently pushed everyone to a circle in the middle of the array and joined them in the middle. His hands flashed through a long series of seals faster than the eye could see and even then the chain took nearly 4 hours of continuous hand signs. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the Uzumaki family simply disappeared.


End file.
